Nightmares
by OurFerrisWheel
Summary: Loki seeks an area of residence whilst planning his next attack to conquer dictatorship over Earth. He settles in a suitable apartment only to find out its owner is one of his victims from the New York attacks. How will Layla manage to live with the Prince of Lies ? Will she ever get rid of the nightmares? Rated M for scenes of self harm, suicide and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Mutants!**

**This is my second type of fanfic I have conjured up. It is quite descriptive so I do apologise if the whole "Lodger meets Loki" bit is quite a long wait. Do acknowledge that I don't own anything from the Marvel Universe, I own this story and the character Layla Elizabeth White. This story is not for everyone, but I hope you all enjoy it !**

He walked noiselessly down the busy streets of Manhattan unknowingly to those who walked alongside or past him. Using a shielding technique he mastered at a young age, Loki conjured his magic in order to conceal himself. The humans couldn't see him let alone hear him. Occasionally they would collide into him, in which he would often make remarks about how insolent and idiotic the race of humanity is compared to those of a higher rank such as the mighty Gods of Asgard.

He drifted past the Midgardians successfully not being recognised. Using shielding was much more preferable than having S.H.I.E.L.D track him or being in sight of 50 humans who's world he tried to dictate. He was none other than a terrorist, a threat to the weak race.

Loki felt his magic drain from him; as travelling without the Bifrost and excessive magic used to maintain his invisible identity, starved him of energy. Sooner or later his cloak would become transparent and his presence would be in the sight of the grief wary and angry humans. Pungent blood seeped down his nose slowly as he was internally damaged from traveling through the realms. Loki needed to rest, regain his magic and stay out of Heimdall's sight and of course the Allfather's. If not he would be sent back to his prison and serve worse punishment.

After walking in strides whilst heavily breathing in order to maintain oxygen, he decided it was best to find a place of rest no matter where it was as long as it wasn't on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. He stopped by an empty street corner.

The street looked filthy yet what shone amongst Loki's disgust was the array of apartments and flats that could be easily broke into through it's windows as ladders accompanied its side. Loki signed happily as he found shelter. Thanking the heavens he walked towards the building. At the dead of night, he could see lights illuminating certain rooms within the set of apartments.

There was a locked door on the landing of these flats that held a key code in order to get in. He grabbed the handle hoping that it would let him in but it stood its ground, against his attack and didn't move. "Petty Midgardian inventions" he could easily strike the glass window or bend the steel metal frame but decided against it as it would cause much unwanted attention. Though he thought of it easily destructible, Loki admired the humans use of technology for security purposes.

He decided it was easier to get into an apartment that did not brighten the night sky as there was a high possibility the inhabitants were not there. Exhausted and badly injured from his trip across the realms, Loki walked across from the apartments and sat on the wooden bench on the opposite side of the building. He believed it was much easier for him if an inhabitant to open the door for him, rather than wasting even more energy and effort figuring out the code. He sat on the bench and waited.

After what seemed like an hour unnoticed by gangs, people and stray animals passing, a scruffy looking teenager jogged towards the entrance of the flats. Loki saw this and ran towards the door still not being recognised. As the youth typed in the pin code for the door, which seemed like the present date, he allowed the God of Mischief in accidentally as well as himself. The ragged teenager shot away from the light and towards the steel incased box Loki recognised as an elevator, and drifted upwards. Loki was left alone in a corridor of living flats. Though inside the building looked gloomy and filthy, he smiled smugly as he waltzed up the stairs. He's done it he's free from Odin, his imprisonment he can rule again and dominate this vile, putrid, embarrassment of a race this time no one would stand in his way.

Deciding outside and hour ago which area he would like an apartment to accommodate in, Loki got up the the highest floor. He strolled down the hall panting as the stairs were tiresome, and searched for his temporary settlement. He stopped at apartment 18, overlooking the door frame to the small arched window it sat under. It was dark. He sensed no presence with in the room and so summoned a spell that opened the door to his command. The door swiftly swung to his side and opened in full view of the apartment.

Pale blue walls magnified the street lights from the window of the lounge. The blue paint faded slightly as it reached up towards the ceiling, and small grey patches rested upon the corners. There was a small hallway, followed by a kitchen area, an open arched wall separated the area from the cream coated living room. Across from the room lay three doors a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Within the living room lay a sofa that took up a whole quarter of the room itself, not to say the room was big. It was positioned in front of an oval black Wooden table with a dark glassed top that lay closer to the mysterious box Loki acknowledged as the television. As the god analysed his living quarters, he took it upon himself to profile the apartment's owner.

The wall on the right of the sofa enclosed a few pictures with in the shelf. Loki grabbed the first one. It was of a family, a father, a mother and their four children smiling, happy. The children ,it seemed, included 3 adolescents and 1 young child. There were: two twin adolescent though one male and one female who both had dark blonde hair and warm light brown eyes a young boy who had bright blonde hair and the same warm light brown eyes. However something captured Loki's attention as the gazed upon the next sibling, a young adolescent female, younger than the twins, who had friendly slightly wavy long light brown hair and fair skin but the most astonishing set grey eyes. Dominating and unique. He saw this girl in the other two pictures on the shelf. Loki acknowledged this girl was the owner of the apartment, his new lodger it would seem.

He set the picture down on the dust coated shelf, and retorted to his thoughts about his own family. The only family, the only one who had ever loved him was Frigga, she wasn't his mother; he wasn't of her blood. The bitter memories of Odin's favouritism over Loki to Thor, the shadow no one cared for plagued him to the reality that it was all just one lie. Loki pushed away these thoughts and walked towards the kitchen table intending to wait for his roommate.

Judging by the girls physique, he could easily take her out using his hands but weak he was, Loki decided something else to capture her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla pocketed her phone, it was 22:49, she remembered the last time she had her phone out whilst walking down her neighbourhood. It didn't end will at all she ran home with a black eye, and tears streaming down her face as her previous phone had voice mails of them, the last time she heard they're voices.

Memories flooded back to her and ironically so did the tears. She ignored the gang of youths on the side of the street staring and jeering at her as she made her way to the apartment doors, she sung her bag away to her back and rushed the pin into the pin code.

As the door stood ajar, she stepped into the comfort of the horrible corridor and headed for the elevator. There was no way she would be walking up 7 flights of stairs with the newest edition of the human anatomy encyclopaedia along with his friends: the dictionary to all skeletal matter and passage ways of the human mind attacking her spinal cord; and especially since she's been working for 7 hours at the small walk-in Walmart. Student life was challenging to say the least and that's why every single night Layla would be drifting off to sleep without even touching her bed.

As the lift went to the 7th floor, she stepped out grabbing her keys from the front side of her bag. Making it to 18 she unlocked the door and turned on the light, she hated the dark ever since that day, that's why every night she would put her phone on standby in order to shed some light even as the darkness collides with the usual nature of the night. She slumped her bag on the kitchen table and began to walk towards her bedroom.

She pulled her short black hair behind away from her eyes, when suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her small silhouette. Her arms were bound by the person's left arm and her back was pushed roughly against his chest. Layla tried to squirm away and scream but the hand clasped around her mouth tightened, she cried as her many attempts to free herself from this monster wasn't working. She felt herself getting dizzy, the hand wrapped around her mouth loosened and was taken away.

She felt herself finally becoming stable she attempted to kick and punch her way out of the man's iron grip, until she felt a cold blade that was pressed against her neck. She froze then yet again.

His breaths lingered on her neck as he steadied her. His silver tongued voice washed over her, "Silence mortal, I suggest you do not make any harsh movements, it could risk your life."

Tears dried upon Layla's face as she tried to calm down, however failing.

"Please, don't hurt me take anything, please don't kill me." She stuttered, her quiet voice vibrated amongst the walls, she feared this man she knew this man but she couldn't quite picture him.

Boldly the man smiled, or Layla felt him smile, his grip on the knife tightened and his velvet voice catalysed the fear he drove,"I require your home, as temporary accommodation or as long as I may desire." Her breaths became raspy she pushed her head against this man's upper chest near the clove of his neck, she smelt leather and blood.

"Of course if you do wish to refuse me, wretched mortal, there will be consequences." He pressed the knife against Layla's soft skin and sent a trail of blood down her neck, her breathing grew heavy she whimpered and the crying continued. Tears that made her eyes glassy fell. She attempted to look at her intruder but the dark shadow covered him with in the small room."Who are you." She mumbled.

He laughed darkly. He let go of the fragile mortal and instantly she spun around and faced the monster. Her face dropped and fear seeped through her glassy eyes. She knew this man. Only she wished she didn't, the pain and grief he had caused not just for her for for hundreds others. It's too soon, not today please. I can't, She thought. Layla backed away towards one of the cream walls of the living room, her breathing was became shallow as her back hit the wall, sending a shudder through her body. As the tall stranger stepped into the light, Layla's eyes widened in realisation as she knew this was real, this was actually happening.

The tall stranger stood up right smugly he looked down at the small Midgardian he stood over and analysed her. Frightened, with shaky breathing she looked at him in complete fear and what was that? Pain. He took it upon himself to announce himself to the petty young women.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, Rightful King of Asgard the God of Mischief and Prince of Lies. You dare betray me, I shall not hesitate to bring you to your knees begging for death." He paused and waited for a response, but was even more pleased when the mortal bore even more tears from her piercing grey eyes.

Quite pleased with himself he flashed his trademark grin and continued,"I may retire to my chambers, be it that you will I shall share my dining requirements with you, tomorrow Morning."

With that he left for the spare bedroom, leaving Layla alone in the darkness. Layla knew this man and what he had done. She had seen the news articles, the autopsy reports that her university has insight to and amongst all her suffering past all this.

Before she could let her emotions take over her, she ran up to the shelf opposite the slouched sofa and grabbed the portrait of her family, she ran to her bedroom and closed the door locked it of it's many pad locks. Breathing heavily to fight back the tears she crawled onto the bed and covered herself in a cocoon of blankets invading the bed clutching the picture in a Foetus position. Layla cradled herself back and forth letting the tears fall away from her now crimson eyes. Letting the blood fall from the cut on her back to the bed staining her sheets she cried silently; exhausted from the long day, she fell asleep, slowly then all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

The steps of someone who must have been running and the loud noise of the door being shut violated the silence, Loki grinned to himself. It had been a while since one sort fear over the lie smith, especially after months of solitude in Asgardian imprisonment.

The spare room he accompanied was down the hall from his female tenants, and consisted of 4 dark blue walls, followed closely by a small beige wooden desk that occupied a computer and a burgundy quilted armchair. There was also a small nightstand revealing a digital alarm clock, the current time was 23:41 PM. Moving over to the dark brown oak wardrobe, he opened it and saw that it contained fur coats, and several folders toppled at the base of the structure.

_Strange mortals, lacking in self sufficiency, the indecency,_ He thought.

Through the mess of paperwork within their current filing situation, Loki could identify that these documents couldn't possibly revolve around one person. Deciding it was best to get to know his tenant more, he decided to do some background profiling when he is fully rested. With that, the god took off his armour using just a thought, kicked off his boots, made his bed and laid on it drifting quickly as soon as his eyes shut.

It was 3:53 AM when the noise awoke him. A terrified scream echoed down the apartment floor breaking the silence that suppressed the early day, the feeling of fear circulated the calm eery mood. It was in flat 18. As soon as it cascaded down the hall, Loki was out of bed by a earshot. He knew where the scream came from, the grey eyed young women who so openly 'offered' her apartment at Loki's leisure.

_The Chitauri_.

Anger filled up in Loki causing the rage he felt turn his face turn crimson, his expression of shock had changed menacingly.

_They failed me and now they wish to cause terror upon my residency, dare they use their actions against me. I am a God, they have no power no authority to attempt casting harm against me. _

In a bid to flee, as he was not rested enough to take on the vile muling creatures, he stood up straight and focused on the Bifrost using his energy to create a dimension he did this before to travel to earth; it would take a lot of effort but at least he would be away from his attackers. He felt the magic seeping to and from the Bifrost and his mind, coursing through his veins the energy travelled as well as the feeling of comfort when he set himself a journey away from earth. But something distracted him, what if it wasn't the Chitauri? He couldn't feel their presence among the flat but the essence of the human who lived in it. Then it struck him.

_Brother and his Midgardian filth he calls friends. They're here, they've come for me, sooner than originally planned. It would be quite amusing to shock that archer._ He smirked.

Curiosity outshone his need to flee, Loki rushed out of his room grabbing his much trusted dagger and towards the source of the screaming.

_Running around, Layla was out of breath, New York didn't look like New York anymore the sight was one of a battlefield, however the majority of bodies that lay on the ground were those of victims, blind to the battle between the avengers and the aliens, later confirmed Chitauri army. Blood smeared down her face as a bit of glass stuck to the right hand side of her forehead and sweat poured making her hair sticky; her clothing tattered with patches of dust from the rubble, she ran and she kept on running._

_She needed to find them, they can't be gone. Dodging bullets and laser gun shots fired by both the human army force and their enemies wasn't how she wanted to spend her summer with her family. If there is any family left. The streets paved with cobble, dust, bodies and blood, but she kept running. _

_"They have to be here." She whispered out loud, her corse voice rasped heavily as she had been thirsty and used the little energy she had it run and signal out her family by shouting their names. She ran through time square trying to avoid the large bits of metal and building matter that used to be home. _

_"Layla!" A male voice screamed across the right side of her field view, Layla whipped her head around the direction of the voice and noticed the familiar figures standing below the flying objects transporting the aliens next to a pile of rubble that was on top of a smashed 1970 red dodge, burning so slightly. _

_Her family, the reason why she was running. Tears crept up her eyes, a shaky smile lifted her face and a slight grasp of relief swept her. Her father smiled with a light hearted cry as he helped her mother up from the ground where she knelt, crying beside her eldest son standing holding her not taking his glassy eyes away from the sight. _

_She knew the reason why she was crying, another metre away from them lay the bodies. Her beautiful sister she had always wanted to be like and her younger brother who had his whole life set out in front of him, stone eyed and cold, looking into nothingness as no life was left in them. _

_Layla's sensation of pure happiness and relief was snatched and replaced by grief and horror, but she ran. She ran anyway, but this time she knew where her destination was. As she got close enlighten to see them clearly, a small laser shot had struck the old car. A loud bang erupted from the vehicle setting her whole view of what lay in front of her to flames. Screams of both human and Chitauri stalked the fire, influencing it to roar, but were not heard by Layla._

_The figures of her family had been outlined by the fire as they collapsed letting the flames consume them. The Chitauri mockingly cried with pleasure as the family burned to their deaths, left to nothing like piles of rubble, dust and ash. _

_"NO." Layla screamed, her anger and shock pierced her sight. She cried whilst her temporary deafness silenced her and fell down to her knees. Suddenly there was a loud high pitched noise. Layla clasped both of her dust covered hands to her ears as the noise screeched. At no notice the ground separated beneath her feet._

_Before she could move, the inner earth consumed her, she was falling. Rocks of the pavement fell beside her at a rapid rate, the Chitauri swarmed to the edge of the pavement that was illustrated as a cliff to her unpleasant destination. Her hair flew in front of her as she screamed to her death. _

Layla woke up screaming, her short black hair clinging onto her sweat covered face as the sight before her had changed from that day to her dark bedroom. Suddenly, from what seemed like a second after she woke up, her door flew backwards and slammed against the opposite wall ripping of it's many locks. A figure who could be no one but the God of Mischief himself, walked towards her bedroom knife in hand among a defensive stance and stopped by the foot of her bed looking down at her small shaken figure expecting an attack.

**Hey guys I'm kinda new at this and I know you probably busy but I'm kinda unsure about my story and whether it's good or not. If you have the time to spare, could you please review a "yes" if you think I should continue or a "no" if you think I shouldn't.**

**Thanks guys for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki's POV**

I strode down the hall dagger in hand, the screams circulated her room. Opening the door with ease, the screaming stopped and she looked up at me with a confused and shaken gaze. I walked up to the foot of her bed and stared at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation for the vile disturbance.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled causing her to jump.

"Were you attacked? Is there an intruder? What caused you to disturb me at this hour of day?" The sense of fright had left her room. She lit up the room with a small mortal weapon beside her bedside table after doing so surprisingly she didn't look up at me in fear; she looked up at me with pure hatred. The girl was drenched with her own perspiration.

_ Not surprising seeing as there were many sheets of bedding that she had seemly crawled into._

"It was a nightmare." She replied bluntly as her eyes followed my form drifting to the window peeping out of the curtains, I dropped my guard. I looked at the blade clutched in my right hand. Eager to make the dagger disappear, I thought of a simple spell and within a matter of seconds it was gone. Staring back at my hands was the girl, in utter shock yet what was that lurking within her piercing grey eyes; Awe?

I grinned, it had also been a long since one has sort the fascination with my gifts. As **soon** as I set my eyes on the girl, her shock and awe was replaced by the fuelling hatred she had shared moments before. Her chest rose and fell more steady, her eyes wide awake and alert of my presence.

"What?" She spat out after what seemed like forever.

Though it seemed like a petty mortal had questioned me, annoyance ran through my expression.

"Don't take that tone with me mortal or what ever you may say maybe your last sentence before I slice your delicate little tongue."

"Why are you staring at me?" It was as if she didn't acknowledge what had just been said.

"How idiotic you mortals are, I do not appreciate rude behaviour towards another. I recommend you do not take that tone with me, it would be most befitting on your well being if you did not."

Through her icy glare, she sat up straight as was bursting with rage.

"Do NOT 'recommend' me to do anything! You maybe a God, a Prince or whatever, you do not call the shots around here! This is my apartment, my property and you most certainly cannot dictate it and do as you please."

As if she hadn't moved, the girl looked at her bearings in confusion as she had unknowingly stalked from the bed in arms reach away from me. I must admit I was impressed with the young women, she had soon found courage to stand up to the prince of lies. However no one ought to talk like that to a God.

_Well she does have to be taught a lesson sooner or later._

My face fell from that of genuine surprise to anger and annoyance. Before she could utter another word, my hand was surrounding her neck closing her airway. Hoisting her up.

Her eyes wide with shock, had changed her previous defiance she had shown only seconds prior, her small hands desperately tried to loosen the grip I so merely sustained upon her neck. Lifting her up with my hand around her throat, she gasped trying ever so hopelessly to loosen my grip around her. Her smooth pale skin had flustered from her clavicle to her cheeks, she was crimson.

Walking over to the wall, one of her short legs managed to kick my side.

_If that's the game you so merely play, let's make sure you don't win._

Smacking her against the nearby wall, she cried looking anywhere apart from the direction of my blank expression. Her black short hair tangled around my hand, whimpers came from her mouth as she so desperately pleaded my wrist for air. With a clear and collective voice, I spoke.

"My strength is by far stronger than what ever you could think of, I have killed the most deadly creatures of all the nine realms could conjure. I have killed mere thousands of your disgusting kind with in the span of a Midgardian hour. I saw your puny city burn, within seconds."

At this, her raspy choked voice she screamed clawing at my wrist bringing hot streams from her grey eyes as she tried kicking menacingly. I laughed at her wasted attempts of trying to make me release her.

"Do not think for a second that I can't withhold that fate on you, mortal." I smiled as she repressed listening to my words.

_Let's she how far you want to play._

"However I, unlike so many to your own kind, have mercy. If you want to be released I recommend you beg." I smirked.

Outraged she fought yet again clawing my hand in an attempt to cause pain. Tired of the petty acts, I pulled her away from the wall, just in time to smack her against it again with a little greater whimpered in pain, whipping her head back against the wall looking up at the white ceiling of the dark room.

"Look at me, I said BEG!" My voice growling, like a predator stalking a prey.

Her glassy eyes looked at me groggily, piercing my green with her grey, her hands wrapped around the wrist, holding her by neck. Her face calmed down but still collected rosy coloured cheeks. Her split lip released a droplet of blood. She quivered as her lips moved to speak in just a whisper barely audible.

"Never."

_So be it_

With that the anger and frustration I had been feeling arose from my calm exterior, I pressed down on her neck harder and harder until blood rushed up her face making the girl crimson yet again. I looked into her eyes until slowly they closed, her breath came and her body went limp with in a matter of seconds.

I let go of her neck, watching her body fall on the ground with a small crash, the girl wasn't breathing. I could see the bruise strangling her neck from where my hand was placed, suddenly the essence of my adopted mother struck me. Frigga taught me the rights and wrongs of my implications. No matter what becomes of such a person: ruthless leader or despised monster, one must always treat a lady correctly.

Sighing in frustration, I looked down at the young girl, her checks wet from previous running tears, her breathing suddenly came back, although still raspy. Coughing on her own oxygen intake, my arms gathered her up to my chest and walked over to the bed.

"Let...go.." The girl coughed out.

"Be quiet." I replied Ignoring her weak command.

I placed her on the bed, wrapping the many sheets that accompanied it around her. Walking away from the bed, I stopped by the door way and turned to her. She had her back to me, vigorously coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her own breath. I muttered a simple spell and watched as her form shift on to the bed with comfort. A moan escaping her lips as sleep fought her effortless attempts to sit up right. Her head lay on the crooked pillow and her body rose and sank as she breathed.

Analysing her actions, I caught a reflection of the girl but she was not sleeping. I walked towards the bed again and grabbed the picture I had seen moments before our first encounter. How peaceful she had looked, how healthy she had been. Swiftly, I rested the picture on the bedside table and pushed down a 'switch' of the Midgardian weapon, the light of the room had descended. Darkness filled up the area, slowly I found myself walking back to my chambers in pace with my shadow.

**Thanks for reading , I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I've had tones of exam deadlines and what not... Please review because I'm having doubts about this story and I don't know whether I should continue with it. Thanks for reading again... Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !:-D **


	5. Chapter 5

Layla's POV

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the throbbing pain and my heartbeat echoing in my skull.

_I'm not awake_.

I open my eyes, squinting at the ray of sunlight from the open slit of my closed curtains. Dust collecting from the ceiling to the floor in a slow graceful trance.

_I'm not awake, he killed me._

Turning my head away from the window my blankets following my new position, I hide my sob of pain. My cold hands placed around my throat were no match for the throbbing ache flowing around my neck; it hurt more.

_Oh yeah that's right, he strangled me to death._

Everyday seems the same: wake up, eat breakfast; or not, go to class/ work, go and see the shrink, comeback home, study, sleep. Yet something screams that today and the rest of the longing days of my "guest's" accompaniment may be different.

Today is definitely not going to be straightforward.

_Look... I'm not your mother but moping around and waiting for your bodily processes to reach the inevitable of your finite life, is no way to pass on another day. You're alive. You feel pain surprise! surprise! just do what you did yesterday and the day before, just adapt to it. _

After forcing myself to believe I'm alive, I look at the alarm clock next to my bedside table, 6:53 AM. I take about as long as forever trying to sit up and stand to go about my routine my back and neck still allowing a wince or two escaping my mouth. My movements towards the curtains are stiff and slow, the pain is silenced by my gritting teeth, though my pulse is still thundering in my head.

_Nice deep breaths, it will leave soon._

Following my conscious and breathing in deeply, my hands lower to the windowsill balancing my body as well as stand up straight. I ignore the books that fall from the area and focus on the Brooklyn sun blinding me, increasing rage of the metaphorical hot coals inside my head.

_If you can't get rid of the pain, just get used to it._

Still breathing in deeply, I stretch the very little muscles I have and roll my shoulders trying to increase blood flow to my damaged tissue. This lasts a minute until I feel the lactic acid brewing up. I roll my neck,hesitantly, and constantly see the markings on my wrists.

_My little tic tac toe games._

Each one lasts for the days I felt so alone, so afraid, so helpless of myself and others. They are only things I feel everyday. It's funny to think that those scars will never fulfil half of the hurting that implicated them. If there was a choice of sparing a life worth sparing by sacrifice, then I hope to any existent god out there that I'm first of the waiting list.

I feel slightly better, raising my hand I open the window in a swift manner unlocking the two locks resting at the sides allowing fresh cold hair to my burning face. Sticking to my forehead and neck, my hair is still damp from the night before, it's been six months since I had one of those nights. Even with the drugs they still come about. It happened, there's nothing left, no home, no family, no one.

Getting rid of the thought, I brush my hand through my greasy short locks and force myself towards the door. Once across the bedroom, I hold the round handle of the knob and pull it back. It seems like he left the door slightly ajar when he left. I take a breath, I need my strength if I am to face him in this in this state.

I pop my head out of the room into the hallway, like a child looking for monsters under his bed. I force my neck to look in every direction before taking small lowly quiet steps towards the bathroom. Unfortunately every step I take leaves a creak from the maple floorboards, cursing to myself silently I walk faster and faster to the bathroom and shut the door carefully not to wake my unwanted guest.

Once inside I let out yet another breath, only this time I didn't realise I held it. I lean against the door closing my eyes and listening to the sound of my inhales and exhales. This doesn't help much. After 30 seconds of this, vomit enters my mouth and I run to the toilet bowl. The sour taste of acid fills my throat and mouth as it passes into the bowl, I cling my hands on the edge of the surface whilst spitting my last drops of sick. Finish and flushing, I shiver from the cold overtaking my body, with shaky breaths being taken, I turn the handles of the shower. The water sprays hard, cold at first, but warms up later. I take off everything, still shivering, and climb into the shower. Letting out a shock cry, the water inhales my body from the tip of my head to the bottom of my toes. I am drenched.

Minutes and minutes pass as I stand under the shower head looking up at the white ceiling, I have this old habit of turning the dial of the temperature to the highest and let the scorching hot pain melt into my skin, wounded or healed. The shrink I see told me a while ago in one of my earliest sessions that doing this helps me feel in control, and reducing the guilt I feel about...what happened. The heat from the blistering water punishes me and acts like a repayment of such little to how they felt, though relieving the guilt takes a while, hence why this habit came about. I don't know how to feel about this, but what I do know is that nothing can repay or "balance" the guilt I feel about that day.

_Well old habits die hard._

I reach for the dial, and repeat the process the water slowly turning warmer and warmer till it feels like spitting fire. I turn my back to the shower head and drench myself with the hot water from neck-shoulders to the bottom of my toes.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in the deep humid air. The pouring water doing no better for the hot coals that rest inside my skull, still I've had worse days. I look down and see that my skin has changed from its usual paleness into a rosy blush, I watch it for a couple of minutes before it turns crimson.

After tip toe-ing from the bathroom ,after doing other basic necessities, to my bedroom with nothing but a towel.

_Thank god he didn't see me. Oh the irony!_

I got changed into navy jeans, black pulled up combat boots and a short sleeved dark red t-shirt. My short straight hair had dried a while ago framing my face with its midnight trait. I look at the mirror to the corner of the small room and see myself, yet as though looking at another person.

She's small, deathly pale with red rings around her grey eyes but what is most noticeable of them all is her red-purple bruised neck. The colour collision between the invading damaged blood cells and the normal pale skin I see everyday, makes me gasp as I acknowledge my appearance.

Today seems like yet another warm sunny day, it's odd enough I'm going to have to find a long sleeved top, but to wear a scarf to hide that hideous momentum from the Prince of Lies is another thing coming. There was two options with this plan, both however disadvantageous and flawed. Wear a god damn scarf which would enhance sweating and lead other people to become suspicious, or wear makeup that causes me mild allergic reactions such as getting small patches of rashes and itches that will drive me insane.

_Well we can't have metal problems as well as this mornings physical's? But I swear, You will pass out wearing a scarf for the whole day. I think to myself._

I grab the transparent colourless plastic box filled with the chemicals and put it into my sienna brown coloured cross-body bag filled with my lesson books for today, my purse, phone and keys. I didn't have time to empty out my things yesterday.

Deciding that I should eat breakfast outside and avoid the unwanted resident as soon as possible, I pull on a thick grey cardigan that trails to my knees and run my feet scattering the hall way gently up to the door, stopping by to gather the keys. Looking back, the coast was clear.

_He's never going to know. _

The key fit into the slot quickly and fulfilled its purpose by allowing the door to open. Just as I pulled the door back, an arm grabbed my body from forearm to forearm, I let out a yelp as the large limb caged me towards the chest of my captor, pulling me away from the open door. I watched as another hand closed the door quietly and swiftly. A hand was pressed on my mouth, I could have screamed but I froze. Fast and shakily, I continue breathing for the hell that is to come.

Layla froze as she stood clasped into Loki's chest, he put an arm across her small frail self as secured her away from her escape. His right cheek lay just above the tip of her head. He felt her shaky breaths, he knew she feared him.

_And so she should fear. _He thought as he closed the door with this free hand.

Looking down at the mortal without moving, he took the opportunity to silence her. Putting a hand over her small mouth he left enough room for her to breathe. Despite her small mass, he didn't want to carry her across the hall to her bedroom, faint, like the other night . He muttered a simple enchantment thrice closing his eyes and opening them towards the door, the walls glowed a golden green colour before flashing the magic energy away from the presence of the landing.

Pleased with himself, Loki grinned satisfied with his level output after such a long night. He looked down at the young mortal unclasped his hand from her mouth, suddenly he reached for her neck with his hand removing the arm draped across her structure.

Screaming, she clawed him and dragged her finger nails under his palms in hope for release from his strong grip. Loki moved towards the open living/kitchen room dragging the young lady with him, her bag hitting his side with textbooks.

"Help me!" Layla screamed as loud as she could in hope for anyone in her apartment to burst through the door and find the hidden God. Though it burned her throat making her sound raspy, she continued to scream.

"No! Please.. Someone help me!" Her voice cried in pleading.

"There's no point begging for a mere mortal to save you, feeble woman, the enchantment I placed upon your residence will allow no man to hear your dwelling screams." He growled in her ear, pulling her body against him yet again. Kicking and trying so effortlessly to loosen his grip, she continued screaming in frustration though her screams turned rasp. Sighing in boredom, Loki threw her across the room, though not enough to hurt her.

Layla stopped screaming. Breathing deeply and silently in an effort to calm down, Layla grabbed the strap of her bag close to her chest and stared at the God with as much composure she could manage.

"Your actions are no way to treat your King. Where were you going? " Loki states calmly.

Layla stared at the man in shock. He was still dressed in his armour, though he seemed more awake and, like always, ready to attack."Um...I.."

"Stop with your quibbling and answer me!" He roared, irritated by her lack of answer.

"Class!... I attend classes at the NYU.. For medicine... I go five days a week." Her voice croaked though still trembling with fear.

Loki continued to stare at the young girl, her midnight hair forming whips down her forehead and cheeks coating her grey eyes, outlined with red lines. She clutched her bag's strap as if her life depended on it. Her aurora of fear clouded the room, and something else, as if she was working up a plot not to be in this situation. She was thinking of ways to escape. Loki quickly caught on.

"Do not think you can escape, I am a God merely a hundred times your strength and agility to say the least. Your cunningness is useless like your own existence."

Her eyes shot from the corners of the room back at him, her glare radiated from her tight pupils as he talked about her race in a distasteful way. Ignoring this, Loki continued

"I have little acknowledgement to your midgardian customs, however I'm not an imbecile, where were you going?"

"I'm late, I was leaving for class." Layla says as she drops her hands to her sides.

"I am the God of Mischief and Lies, I do not believe its wise to lie to me again, especially seeing that I could implicate damage upon you such as that of the early morn."

Silence suffocated the atmosphere, Loki knew exactly why she wanted to leave, but dropped the subject as it was morning and he was hungry and dehydrated.

"I require nourishment. You are to make my morning meal." He stated calmly as he walked over to the small kitchen table.

"Don't you have little enough acknowledgement of Midgardian customs to make some yourself." Layla countered back defiantly.

Loki stopped walking and turned to the young girl, clearly angry that she spoke in that manner to him. Regretting what she had said, Layla stared at the God wide eyed in fear and backed away as he strode over to her. Loki dragged the girl once again by the throat and slammed her into the wall she yelped as she wad floating 18 inches from the ground.

"Don't play games with me mortal, I can break you in ways you would deem impossible."

At this Loki saw the bruises he had inflicted upon the young women, mortals can hurt easily. He heard Layla trying to croak out an apology to be put down. Moving his eyes away from what he could see of her bruised neck, he put her drown not so kindly but she was standing on her own two feet. Coughing and wheezing once more, Layla watched as the God of Mischief waltz back towards the small light wooden table pulling out a chair upon resting on it. He looked straight ahead at the kitchen work top.

Deciding it was no time to refuse, Layla put down her bag bedside the couch's footing and took off her cardigan unfortunately showing off her scars. She mentally reminded herself to look for a long sleeved shirt. She knew the air vent of the kitchen wasn't working if she was to proceed making something using the stove, instead Layla opened the window beside the kitchen sink and let the cool air flow into the room so she wouldn't be sweating buckets.

Loki glued his eyes onto the girl as she had been ransacking the body was stiff as if she was in pain, yet she still fought on. Curiously Loki tried to enter her thoughts, focusing so merely he couldn't get nothing. Trying again and again each time with a little more force and power than before he had failed.

_Curious indeed._ He thought.

She couldn't find anything, not surprising since she doesn't eat breakfast unless that means a cup of coffee. Layla opened her refrigerator and smiled, she already had sugar in her dry-food cabinet and bread in the bread tin, she sighted eggs and milk in the fridge. That could only mean one thing; French toast.

Lifting the pan on to the stove she turned on the gas, setting light under the metal. The warm blue flames glowed under the pan as Layla started to make the batter. Soon the eggs, sugar and milk were beaten Layla switched on the kettle. She grabbed a mug from the shelf with some discomfort and placed it on the counter putting in a spoonful of coffee and sugar. She thought about her guest and what the typical Asgardian drinks, no better time to ask.

"Erm would you like to drink something?" Layla asked without looking at the God himself, she started to get a knife to half some bread.

"Ingenious, the light remains inside the cold apparatus, but when closed does it disappear?"The God muttered to himself whilst exploring the refrigerator.

Shocked by his close presence Layla jumped dropping the kitchen knife on the ground and turning her head so fast she almost got whiplash. Holding a bowl of black grapes, Loki closed around the kettle watching the steam piping out of the shoot. Layla poured the hot water into her cup turning the liquid thickly brown later pouring milk into it, whilst stirring she made another cup for Loki refusing to ask him again.

Upon grabbing the knife from the floor with struggle yet again, she popped it in into the sink and grabbed another. Loki was stood by the stove watching the blue flames rise as he turned the knob of the gas. Getting in the way of things, Layla ,frustrated, placed the knife on the counter and grabbed Loki's arm gently yet firmly.

"Okay, Can you please sit down you're kinda in the way, I've made you some coffee and breakfast will be done as soon as possible." Being guided to the table, Loki looked down at the young girl in silence her small hands wrapped around his arm. As he sat he watched her move back next to the kitchen work top. She was different, indeed a mortal who feared him, but had resisted successfully his attempts to get inside her mind. She was interesting, he needed to find out more.

He watched her gracefully cut some butter and place it in the pan listening to the squealing noise of the melt. She cut the bread, place it into the batter then into the pan. He looked at the table he was set on and saw the brown thick liquid swirling inside his mug, Thor has previously tried this midgardian beverage. Upon analysing the cup of coffee the girl had made, the smell of breakfast cooking wafted into the air, steam building up on the windows. Loki was filled with the sweet scent that mocked his stomach making him hungrier by the second.

Layla turned off the stove and fetched a plate for the God of Mischief. She placed a healthy amount of the breakfast onto his plate, leaving the rest on another beside of the stove. Fetching cutlery and the maple syrup, she walked towards his table placed the plate in front of him and the maple syrup next to it. He eyed her carefully as she did so, then curiously glared at her when she walked away from him towards her bag and cardigan.

"So I'm erm... I'm just gonna head out... As I said I'm late for class." Layla said as she shyly grabbed her bag and her cardigan, as she turned her heel towards the door she jumped. Loki was standing two meters away from her. Clutching her heart she let out a shocked breath, _there were two Loki's, THERE WERE TWO LOKI'S._ Panic entered her mind, as she saw both of the Loki's but standing/sitting at different areas of the room.

Loki smirked as the grey eyed girl's eyes widened in surprise, but what was still lurking amongst those eyes were awe. Scaring her did make Loki feel supreme, but capturing her innocent mortal curiosity made the corners of his mouth lift. But enough of playing games.

The Loki that was in front of Layla walked closer to her, his hands clutching the very dagger used to nip a trail of blood down her neck. Layla looked at the god in fear, the awe gone as she glanced from the knife to his Asgardian armour to his magical green orbs.

"You will eat." It was clear that he would cause harm if needed. Layla's shocked breathing was disturbed by her head nodding at the God. She forced herself to swallow air however painful and put her things on the sofa. Checking the clock she noticed it was 7:55. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate and 3 pieces of French toast, there were plenty left, she grabbed some cutlery and a glass of water before sitting down on the opposite side of the Asgardian.

He started at once whilst she had been settled, smelling and examining the coffee once more before it entered his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste of it as he drank more, quickly but least of all elegantly. Layla couldn't help but look at him now and again throughout the meal. He ate like an imperious prince, he ate with good etiquette despite his fiery manner, even conjuring up a green and gold velvet napkin once done. She looked down at her food and began to eat.

As he finished, Loki started to look at the young women in front of him, her plate still full with two and a half of the meal she had made. Once she finished her glass of water, she stood up and walked closer to Loki, grabbing his plate and hers she left for the kitchen unit.

"You will sit and eat." Loki said from the chair.

"I'll be back by 8." Layla said from the kitchen counter.

"YOU WILL SIT AND EAT!" Loki yelled from his place, his green eyes growing agitated of the mortal woman's defiance.

"I can't." Layla looked fearfully at Loki.

"I told you never to lie to me, mortal, the consequences are your own doing." This set him off and he strode towards her, The girl gathered this and backed up away from him.

"It's not that... I don't want to..it ... I can't it hurts... My throat...please don't make me." She explained stuttering as her eyes went glassy and her throat felt like it was on fire.

Loki stopped two meters away from her and took in her truth, her throat must have hurt from his violent grip on it, she was mortal none the less and so he must have hurt her more than he had thought. Loki glanced away from her terrified grey glassy eyes, to her neck, the level of discolouration from a soft pearl white to a ferocious red and purple war. He looked back at her eyes, like a hunter stalking a doe.

He's persona softened, but his face and voice was bland with no emotion, as he stood to evaluate her damage."Come."

Knowing that disobeying his orders could implicate more pain, Layla walked towards the God of Mischief. Once standing in front of him little than 30cm apart, she looked done at her toes and gasped as cold hands had wrapped themselves around her neck. She looked up at the God letting the loose tears flow out from her eyes, she begged Loki.

"No no no please, please don't hurt me, please." Sensing her distress Loki looked down at her grey eyes and replied blankly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now be quiet mortal as I try and work."

As she began to talk back, she was stopped as a cooling sensation had fought her pain placed on her neck, she looked at Loki and realised his hands on both all sides of her neck was glowing. She looked down from Loki's gaze and closed her eyes as she suppressed a sigh, not wanting him to see the bliss he had provided her. The trail of euphoria was not only present on her neck but had ran through her back and up to her head. All the pain had been choked with comfort, the hot coals extinguished by the golden-green cold glow. He had continued this, wrapping the magic around the girl's frame like a blanket.

Once finished with his work, he let Layla pull back from him. Clearly astonished by his magic, she hugged her arms and tested her neck by rolling it allowing the feeling of comfort to wash away the pain that no longer lived, well the physical pain.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly, risking a look from Loki. Her cheeks flushed red, her hair had ruffled, her fine red lines around her eyes seemed more fade than before and her eyes remained as impotent as her defiance. Her neck scarless from their first encounter. However the women stood in front of him seemed shy, she kept her eyes on the ground still rubbing her arms warm from the cold magic, needlessly. Loki stood with his hands behind his back, he walked towards the girl, fetching the plate she had consumed from the counter and placed more of the French toast on to it. Walking back towards the kitchen table, he placed it slowly so the loud clatter of plate to wood could be heard from all areas.

"I require another of this... Coffee.." He'd saw Thor consuming such a beverage whilst his previous banishment from Asgard occurred, the gate keeper, Heimdall was able to sustain every detail of Thor's Midgard life. Though it seemed midgardian, the substance was quite flavoursome; this pleased the God of Mischief."You shall join me at the dinner table after brewing more."

After about five seconds acknowledging this, Layla turned at her heel and switched the kettle on, pouring two mugs of coffee yet again. Waiting for the kettle, Layla thought to herself as to pass time.

_Why would he do that ? Does he know he's fucked up my life tenfold so 'healing' me is pointless? How dare he touch me, that bastard! Maybe he was trying to be nice ? Nice !? Are you mad woman ?! He killed your whole family_.

At this Layla swallowed, salty tears were threatening to make an entrance. Breathing deeply, she

looked over at the kitchen table and saw the back of Loki's head facing her. Her hands rested on the side of the kitchen top as she dropped her head and closed her eyes, calming down.

_Just let it pass, he'll go soon. _

The kettle piped causing steam to further fog up the windows. She poured the water and the milk in and walked towards the table. Loki stared at her as she put the mug of coffee down next to him. She walked over to where her plate was placed and put her mug of coffee down, she pulled up the chair at the far end of Loki, despite the small table, and sat down.

Gingerly, she ate her food in silence whilst Loki watched her with his long fingers wrapped around the mug's frame. His eyes studied her, short black hair (obviously midgardian dyed), petite but weak frame, small but full pale lips, a sharp jaw and not to mention the wild grey eyes, glassy eyes. She seemed so alone, vulnerable but at the same time quite a handful.

As she cut into her meal, Loki spoke.

"What is your name, mortal?"

Layla stopped point blank on that questioned, however she recovered quickly, and continued to work down her food.

"It doesn't matter, just call me mortal or whatever." Her voice calm and steady as she lifted a small piece of French toast to her lips and placed it in her mouth. Anyone would think she was acting causal to her guest, however the God of lies saw past this mask and was proved right further that she was indeed in fear of him.

"I won't ask again."Loki warned.

"I just don't really see the point seeing as you're just gonna call me mortal, or wench or even green sickness carrion.."

"Do remind me of the time when I marked your neck." Loki spoke in her ear. A scream sounded from Layla as she jumped surprised that Loki had duplicated yet again next to her, dagger in hand. Nearly falling of her chair, the girl watched the duplicate vanish and turned back to the real trickster, intent on answering his question despite his unnerving manner. Large eyed, she spoke.

"Layla." She answered.

"Your full name." Loki said bored.

"...Layla Elizabeth White." She replied still in shock.

"Hmm, how old are you?"

"19." She said looking at her hands, collected in her lap.

"Still very much a child." He muttered to himself whilst looking around the room at the shelf which had held three framed picture. Grey eyes stalked his every move with unease. When Loki's eyes fell on the girl yet again, green met grey and she looked away as if it was a crime. The girl looked down at her now empty plate before collecting it and disposing it into the sink. As she walked towards the sink she kept her eyes to the ground, intent on avoiding the asgardian's stare.

She started to run the water in the tub making a soapy lather with washing up liquid, ready to wash the plates and cutlery by hand. As the lather began to froth up, a familiar track chimed from the direction of the small living room. The familiar intro of "through the never" erupted the longing silence. At this, The pompous prince got up from his chair appraising the dagger he had vanished moments prior, his Asgardian armour shining brightly from the glow of the magic cast. A gold helmet materialised on his pristine raven black hair neatly as he moved into the very first defensive stance Layla had seen earlier that morning.

Hurrying whilst turning the tap off, Layla rushed past the God of Mischief by the dining room table and scooted towards her cross body satchel in hopes of getting to her phone before the call waged out. Kneeling down she reached her bag. Digging out her phone from the bag and looked at the screen of the phone confused before pressing swiping the screen to answer. It was an unknown number.

Layla bought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss White Good morning to you !" Dr Evans cheerily voice ringed through the line." I just wanted to enquire whether you are able to attend, this evening's session?" Her voice calmly pitched at the end of the sentence.

Layla rolled her doll eyes, and began to reply."Yes, I will come to the surgery Doctor, I'm sorry I was unable to come by last week... And the week before that... And the previous week... I was just, busy." Her eyes locking down on the fuzzy pale cream carpet grounded by the lounge table. Layla wasn't to keen on therapy or talking to anyone for that matter about her past and her mental health, they both did knew Layla wasn't busy.

"Yes, well do try and come by, your sessions are not over as such. I will look forward in to seeing you soon." Dr Evans replied sighing before hand as the common excuses were all so familiar to her.

"Right, I'll see you soon Doctor."At that the phone call ended, Layla was grateful that her university was concerned over her mental health that they would pay for her sessions, and that Doctor Evans was patient with her. However she didn't want the patience or the concern, she wanted to just get over the tiresome sympathy gag that played up every single time a lecturer so merely glanced at her. She wanted to focus on the future and not being kept up and thrown into the past. As the great Shakespeare once wrote, "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more." She hoped they'd definitely be heard no more. Besides, the only reason why they'd personally pay for her treatment is because she was one of a kind, within those training in medicine, some may say 'a star pupil'.

Upon sliding her phone into the correct compartment of her satchel, she got up from her crouched position.

"Are you unwell?"

Layla jumped as the Asgardian was but a few inches away from her silhouette, gasping clutching her heart as she spun round to face the God of Mischief yet again. His hands down his sides, his right still clutching the dagger, his helmet of gold still latched onto his head perfectly, whilst his green eyes look pierce her for an answer.

"I do not like to be kept waiting." He stated blankly.

Reality coming down on her, Layla spoke. " It's just a meeting." Unsatisfied with the answer he walked closer to her, looking down at her intimidatingly.

"That did not answer my question, would I need to think of other ways for you to answer me?" His eyes darkened as his voice spoke nothing but coldly at her. She knew not to anger him, as one match may light the fire so she spoke calmly, looking at him in pleading to prevent what may come.

"I'm not unwell, physically I am healthy just a little weak, I have a doctor who I go to. It's routine. I am fine I don't want any trouble, I just want to go and attend class." Her voice croaked unable to balance the calm effect. She was telling a half truth, sure she was healthy physically and she did not want any trouble but as her doctor would describe it, she was not in the correct mental state.

Looking down at the floor to avoid the stare of the God, Layla dropped her head like a child getting scolded for being in trouble, she bit her lower lip, a force of habit she did when she was frustrated.

Loki looked at the black haired girl, she sensed the truth and also that she was hiding something. He forced his mind to connect with hers so that he could read her: thoughts,emotions, and even her himself.

The bond did not form she did not give him access willingly, frustrated himself he grabbed Layla by the sides of her head and made her look up at him, his eyes menacing with annoyance. He looked into her shocked grey eyes, the soft fiery grey swirls evaporating in radius as her pupils dilated wide.

_Still nothing_ Loki thought. He could only detect her aurora of emotions, no memories, nothing.

Releasing the mortal he took a step back and turned around towards the closed set of windows in the dining area, looking out onto the road he so merely walked along yesterday and the familiar bench he used to stalk his entrance.

The women was different, she still held him out. The fascination caused him to think, unwary that Layla had walked away into her bedroom. Confusion clouded her mind a bigger ratio than fear as she looked through her cupboard in hope for a long sleeved top. She had remembered as son as her call with her psych ended. She had walked a little faster to her bedroom than usual, not bothering to close the door.

Rummaging through a drawer, she pulled out a dark green long sleeved t-shirt that draped her back longer than the front, it had a little decorative pocket on the left side of the front and had a low hanging neck, just above the third set of ribs. As she took off her t-shirt, she heard her door creak, ignoring it as it may have been imagining it, she pulled over the green t-shirt adjusting it to her frame it had matched well with her black combat boots and her navy jeans. She smiled. Turning to leave she jumped yet again as she turned around only to meet the God of Mischief, leaning against the door frame crossing his arms. A smirk pulling at his lips, at the change of appearance.

"Stop that."

"Stop what" he retort, daring her to command him and give him orders.

"Jumping out at me, being there without a warning." She said softly and quietly.

"My presence is warning enough, anyway how could I disturb the spectacular view I so happen to stumble on." He's voice washed over the still silence, as he gazed at her body from head to toe. He noticed Layla saw this as she hugged her arms above her chest and crossed her legs after taking a step back from the door. It didn't help that she had low self esteem and that her body wasn't exactly that of a normal woman, she knew she was not pretty but she did feel hurt after the slight comment.

Looking down at the shirt that was worn moments before he looked confused. There was nothing wrong with the shirt she has on moments before. Walking over to the shirt he picked it up putting it back into the cupboard. Closing the drawer. Watching him her eyes remained on his function at hand, as he turned he looked at her blankly, his body blocking her exit.

"What was wrong with your previous apparent clothing?" He said dryly.

Layla looked over at the cupboard and then glued her eyes on his, confused. "I wanted sleeves, it makes me feel more comfortable." Yet another half truth.

She walked past his form that was directly a meter in front of her, he stood there for some time, then walked the same path. He watched her back as she started matting out her hair, the t-shirt's dark green waterfall length sliding up as she extended her hands to her head. He stopped by the entrance of the open dining/ living room/ kitchen. Watching her as she pulled on her cardigan, wrapping both sides around her figure, she grabbed big satchel pulling the strap across her.

As she began to walk down the rooms towards the door, a duplicate formed blocking her path from the door. She jumped yet again for the umpteenth time and glared at the real Loki behind her. Facing him she turned around.

"You're not to go and inform whatever authorities you have on this planet of my presence. You will come back soon, or you may never leave this residence. Do you comply?"

Layla's eyes narrowed at his orders, _how dare he! HOW DARE HE COME IN TO MY APARTMENT AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_

As if he read her mind, Loki smirked arrogantly as she began to protest. However before she could address the Prince about how he couldn't exploit her ways. He was stopped by the duplicate pressing his dagger to her throat wrapping his left arm around her, shoulder to shoulder in place. She knew the drill, however daring not to do so she looked at the ceiling intent on not looking into his emerald eyes. At this defiance, he pushed the knife further up until her eyes rested on his. Perfectly newly non scared skin threatening to rupture open.

_Gosh, he really must love that dagger. _

"Do you comply?" He spoke softly yet with such coldness.

"Yes" Layla said with an added touch of bitterness, despite her eyes shining with surrender.

The duplicate vanished as the real Loki, adjusted his position walking towards and past Layla, looking at the bookshelf, next to the shelf of frames. He settled on the Dan Brown copy of "The Da Vinci Code" and sat down on the small sofa, his clothing has evaporated from his armour and helmet to a dark green loose tunic and some black trousers, his posture remained that of a pompous prince as he was.

Layla stared at the God the entire time, eventually fading into reality. She opened her bag and fumbled for her keys. She looked across to the opposite wall that held a wall clock, with the given time of 8:29. Taking one last look at the Asgardian reading the book, she turned around and walked towards the door. Never in her life had she wanted to get out of the comfort of her lonely desolate apartment. As she put the keys into the slot of the door, she heard Loki say,

"I expect nourishment when you arrive, no matter the circumstances." His voice loud and clear. The last thing he heard was the door shut some seconds after his announcement, leaving him indulged with the crime story.


End file.
